


I Have Your Loved One

by Yumeinati



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: "Since you all think you're so smart and were able to stop the killing game before it began, we're going to have some fun!"The prompt was "I have your loved one" but I'm going to change it to "I have your friend" because it fits better with this story.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Everyone, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone, Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667176
Kudos: 84





	I Have Your Loved One

"Since you all think you're so smart and were able to stop the killing game before it began, we're going to have some fun!"

The screen flashed before revealing a dark room. The only visible thing was a silhouette a few feet away from the camera. Everyone in the room didn't need to be told twice on who it was. _They already knew._

Shuichi didn't look any different as he did yesterday. The only noticeable thing that had changed was the worsening bags under his eyes. He appeared to be tied to a chair. The remaining classmates of his were worried about the detective. After solving Tsumugi's lies and figuring out her as Rantaro's killer, she had gotten out of hand and had taken Shuichi hostage. Everyone had been too shocked to do anything as the cosplayer took the detective away.

Said girl walked on screen, standing next to Shuichi. She calmly ran her hands through his hair. "We're starting up a new game. One that involves more risk!" That only lead them to fear more about the situation and for Shuichi's safety. "For the next two weeks, there will be a daily challenge. If you win the challenge for that day, then nothing happens to your little detective here. If you fail, then I will choose an excruciating method of torture to be used on him. By the end of the two weeks, you all will be free to leave, and you could possibly leave with Shuichi as long as he survives the punishments he may receive."

She smirked at them. "Does that sound fair? Honestly, it sounds much more interesting and fun than the actual killing game itself! And remember, you can't say no. I have your friend. His life can and will be gone in a second if you don't comply with my wishes." The others didn't know how to react. Their friend could possibly die if they don't comply with the mastermind's wishes. They all looked towards Kaede. She'd know what to do.

Kaede bit her lip as they all stared at her. They were waiting for her answer. "Fine. We'll play your game." Her voice softened just slightly. "But please don't hurt him..." Tsumugi grinned as she answered her. 

"Wonderful! I'm glad you all are willing to do this! The first challenge starts tomorrow. Be here in the dining hall fifteen minutes after the morning announcement and I'll tell you what it will be!" The screen shut off after that, leaving them all staring at nothing. Their friend's life was in danger, and they only had two weeks to save him.

* * *

"Congratulations I guess...it's a shame you all won..." Tsumugi looked disappointed as she stood on the stage in the gym. Behind her sat the boy they were there for. They had ended up passing ten out of the fourteen challenges and were finally ready to save their friend and escape this hell hole. "I guess you can take your prize and leave..." She looked back at Shuichi who flinched and turned away from her gaze. "I'm sure going to miss the fun we had though. I kind of wish this could last longer, but I did promise that after two weeks you could have him back..."

Kaitoapproached the stage carefully. His goal was to both retrieve Shuichi so they could leave. Tsumugi took Shuichi's arm and lead him to the edge of the stage where she pushed him off. The stage wasn't that tall, but Kaito still rushed forward and caught him. He held him close as Shuichi tried to curl up into a ball as best as he could with his injuries. The taller man glared at Tsumugi before moving back towards the group.

Their class crowded around the two, wanting to reassure themselves that Shuichi was no longer in the mastermind's grasp. Everyone was happy that their friend was back with them. He was safe now. They could all escape now. _Together._

**Author's Note:**

> The four punishments that Shuichi went through correlate with the first four executions that happen in-game...  
> \- Was choked until he passed out similar to Kaede's  
> \- Most of his body was cut like in Kirumi's  
> \- Had boiling water poured on him similar to Korekiyo's  
> \- Was burned in some places like in Gonta's


End file.
